darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep Ducking!
"Sleep Ducking!" is the 02nd of 13 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the The Disney Afternoon magazine. Summary Anna Matronic and her robo-hounds are in the process of robbing the Canard Bank of all its money. Their efforts are interrupted by Darkwing and Launchpad, who aim a fire hose in an attempt to short-circuit the robo-hounds. The robo-hounds become soaked yet are none the worse for wear and Matronic explains that she's waterproofed her creations ever since the fish-fetching fiasco at the St. Canard Aquarium. Nonetheless, when Darkwing loses control over the hose, it blasts the sacks of money out of the robo-hounds' grasp. As personnel and clients rush to gather the money and Darkwing remains preoccupied, Matronic cuts her losses and escapes. That evening, the news report on the foiled robbery is watched by the residents of 537 Avian Way. Gosalyn inadvertently draws attention to herself by asking her father why he let the crook get away and is reminded of her bedtime. Elsewhere in St. Canard, another person would love to get some sleep, but is obliged to stay awake. His name is Roy and he assists Matronic in creating a mind control helmet. It is not going well because the money Matronic wanted to steal was for better material to work with. She has Roy hold a frosted cake while she fastens the helmet and orders him to smash his face into it. When he refuses, she activates the helmet to get him to comply, but the device is not strong enough to overcome a defiant mind. Roy hopes this means the scientist is done and he can leave with his five bucks; a hope that Matronic squashes by announcing that they'll have to go on longer than planned. She needs to look for some of her tools, among which an aranda meter to check on the helmet's strength, first and allows Roy to sit down and doze off in the meantime. It takes her around five hours to collect her stuff for which she berates herself by claiming she should be the target of the cake. Roy mumbles an affirmation of the command and covers the scientist in confectionery. Matronic is flabberghasted and deduces that the change in her helmet's functionality comes from the fact her assistant is asleep and therefore is more susceptible. It's not ideal, but she wouldn't be a genius if she couldn't somehow makes this work anyway to get back at Darkwing. The following day, Drake has to use the noontime whistle to get Gosalyn to wake up. Gosalyn is angered, but any debate about her sleeping habits is put on hold when Launchpad reports a robbery at Hamburger Hippo. Darkwing believes the case to be a simple one and leaves his sidekick and the Ratcatcher at home. He arrives at the crime scene just as the robber has left and a helpful bystander gives the caped crusader a description of a fashionable trenchcoat with matching hat. A news report on the radio informs Darkwing the robber has made it to Art's Deli, which is odd because that's on the other side of town. By the time Darkwing gets there, the robber has made it to their third target, Burrito Bell, again a mighty distance away. The caped crusader regrets his lack of equipment and sidekick, but all the same continues his pursuit past many more establishments where the criminal has just left. Cast Quotes : "Not after I, the caped crusader, capturer of canines, teach those scrap hounds to roll over and play rust bucket!" : "Oooh! Every program has a glitch!" : "That's right, Dr. Anna Matronic... and this glitch goes by the name of Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing and Matronic. : "Hit it, Launchpad!" : "It's hit, DW!" : "Whoa! Less hit, Launchpad! Less hit!" :— Darkwing and Launchpad. : "Madam Anna Matronic did get away, but thanks to Darkwing Duck she left the money behind, correct?" : "Yes. In fact, we're still peeling it off the ceiling." : "Ingrate." :— Darkwing watches a reporter interview an employee of the Canard Bank. Notes Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Roy, the robo-hounds, Art's Deli, Burrito Bell, and the mind control helmet. Errors * The aranda meter's design changes every panel it's in. Other * As one of the comics drawn by Andres Klacik, "Sleep Ducking!" features a St. Canard largely inhabited by humans. For unclear reasons, even Anna Matronic is drawn as a human. External links * Sleep Ducking! at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:The Disney Afternoon